


Sweet Sunshine

by Sun_Child_of_GoldenLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Jason is a nerd, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Grace, Protective Nico di Angelo, Protective Percy Jackson, Shy Jason Grace, Zeus is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Child_of_GoldenLove/pseuds/Sun_Child_of_GoldenLove
Summary: Jason Grace is a shy Omega golden furred Finnish Lapphund. His father hates him because he's not athletic, his step-mother hates him because he's too shy and meek and an Omega, his schoolmates hate him because he's different. His only friends were Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez. His father and step-mother don't care that he's bullied, nor do they care that they aren't feeding him at all. He's too thin for his age, but he somehow still around 5'9. All he wants is to get done with high school and move away if only he wasn't secretly crushing on both the captains of the football team and swim team, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Grace was a nerd through and through, he wore the geeky looking black glasses, the shy attitude, and the braininess. He never dressed like a nerd though, he wore skinny jeans, muscle shirts but covered it by baggy hoodies, and converse sneakers. He had a worn out book bag from his older brother Tantalus, and a bracelet around his left wrist from his sister Thalia. He was bullied for being too smart, to nerdy, not joining an athlete team, not having many friends, and probably the most that gave him the pain he is currently facing was the fact that he was gay. Not many people liked the fact that kids were gay, but they had four members of the football team who were gay, the captain of the swim team was gay, the president of the school was gay, but it seemed that Jason was the only one who was targeted because he was a nobody. Jason was currently curled up next to his locker, holding his ribs after his bullies kicked him for being in their way.

“Jay?” Jason looked up when he heard the sweet voice of his only friend Leo. Leo was in a relationship with the head cheerleader and quarterback. Leo was the second youngest football player who was gay. Jason tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace of pain as pain shot up his left side and spine. Leo quickly helped Jason stand delicately and move slowly towards the infirmary. Leo gently laid Jason on one of the beds and went about getting him pain meds. Jason watched Leo fuss over him.

“Leo, it’s alright. You don’t have to help me.” Jason muttered weakly. Leo gave Jason a small glare and continued fussing over him. Jason sighed and let Leo do what he wanted. By the end of Leo's fussing, Jason had Arnicare on his ribs and back as well as having them wrapped. Leo had also made him eat some crackers and drink water so he was able to take pain meds. Jason smiled when Leo kept checking him over until Leo's boyfriend and girlfriend, Frank, and Hazel, showed up. Leo smiled up at them, but he still went and looked Jason over once more.

"Leo, is there where you have been?" Hazel asked softly. Leo smiled and nodded, Smiling proudly when Hazel went and checked Jason over as well. Jason felt himself blush when Hazel looked him over. He felt Frank's stare, but he wasn't glaring, more like smiling like a proud husband or lover. Once Hazel was finished inspecting Leo's work she sat back and looked at Jason.

"What happened?" Jason looked away and took off his glasses so he could gently rub his temples. He felt really embarrassed for bothering them with his troubles. He sighed and looked up at Hazel with shy eyes.

"I was in the way is all." Jason mumbled. Hazel felt her eyes harden and turned to look at Frank who nodded and then at Leo who looked like he was about to cry. Hazel kissed Leo's forehead and turned to look back at Jason who had his eyes locked onto the floor, not looking up at them. Hazel felt her heart tighten when she realized that he was right there.

"Jason, would you like to come over to my place tonight?" Hazel asked softly. Jason looked up at her and then to Frank, silently asking if he was okay with that. Frank smiled down at Jason and walked over to him. He gently cupped Jason's cheek and smiled at him.

"It's all right Jason. You don't need my permission to come over if Hazel invites you." Jason swallowed and nodded. He turned to look at Hazel and nodded his head shyly. Leo smiled and squeezed his way between Frank and Jason and hugged Jason gently. All three knew what happens at the house of Zeus and Hera and they always tried to get Jason away and to eat something. Jason smiled gently and hugged Leo back. Jason felt how warm Leo was and instantly fell asleep. When Jason next woke, he was laying in a comfy fluffy bed that had little lions running around it on a light blue background. Jason sat up and had to keep his mouth shut or he was gonna yell in pain. Tears began to form in his eyes as the pain in both his ribs and stomach were getting really bad and he let out a little yelp of pain.

"Jason?" Jason looked up with tears falling down his cheeks when he looked up and saw Hazel at the door. Hazel smiled slightly and walked over to him. She pulled Jason close to her and pulled his head onto her lap. Jason felt his cheeks heat up when he head and felt his stomach growl. 

"Sorry." Jason murmured. Hazel sighed softly as she petted Jason hair softly and gently. Jason tried to snuggle closer to Hazel but ended up hurting himself and twinging his already bruised back.

"Come on little one. Let's get you something to eat, and no arguing with me, I'll get rank to carry you down if you don't come down with me." Hazel murmured softly against Jason's ear. Jason nodded and let Hazel hold his hand softly as she led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the island table. Hazel went to work making toast with marmalade and scrambled egg. Jason felt guilty for eating the food but he knew he was supposed to but he just felt like he wasn't worth it. Hazel knew Jason felt unworthy of food or of anything but she knew otherwise. While Jason was eating, Hazel grabbed Leo and Frank and pulled them away from their football friends and near the living room.

"We need to get Jason away from that house. He's eating less and less and I had to drag him away from the room and force him to eat." Hazel whispered in Frank's chest. Frank sighed and kissed her on her forehead, and Leo was curled in the middle of the two. 

"What are we gonna do?" Leo murmured, he always felt guilty when Jason would come over with more bruises than he got from just school. The three were so caught up in there thinking they didn't notice four people walking towards the kitchen before it was too late. 

"How the hell did you get into this house loser?"


	2. A Beautiful Golden Furred Finnish Lapphund

Jason was watching the news from across from his seat at the island table. He had finished everything Hazel made for him and was waiting for Hazel to return. Jason was fantasizing about the two boys that he was in love with. Jason was in a dreamland when he heard footsteps, looking towards the door, he was surprised when he saw Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf and Percy Jackson walk in instead of Hazel. Jason felt really small when they stopped talking and laughing when they saw him.

"How the hell did you get into this house loser?" Chris Rodriguez snarled when he saw Jason sitting at the island table. Jason tried to shrink away from the cold glare that was being thrown his way, his dog ears and tail appeared as he gave a scared yelp. Jason walked back so his back hit the wall so the shaking of his body more prominent, making Chris smirk with a dark pleasure. That was when Hazel Frank and Leo ran into the room and saw Chris corner Jason into the wall. 

"Let him be Chris." Leo snarled, his little fangs emerged and his horns appeared on top of his head when he saw and smelled how scared and horrified Jason was. Chris turned to Leo with one eyebrow raised, smirk turning downwards in confusion. Jason tried to run when Chris was turned towards to Leo and Frank, but Chris grabbed his upper arm tightly, right against a horribly nasty bruise, bruising Jaosn's upper arm more and making a high pitch pain filled noise rip out of Jason's throat. Tears began to form in Jaosn's eyes when the pain became nauseating. 

"Let him go Chris." Jason looked up surprised when he heard the baritone voice of Nico di Angelo, Hazels half older brother. Jason winced when Chris' hand tightened further before throwing him to the ground and storming out of the house. Jason backed away from everyone and hit a wall before sliding down and trying to curl into a ball. Leo broke away from Franks hold and grabbed Jason into a hug and cradled him to his chest and began to coo over how Jason burrowed into Leo's warmth, hiding from everyone but Leo.

"Come on guys, leave them be." Frank ordered and pulled the other three boys away to the living room and away from the two Omega's sitting on the kitchen floor. Frank sat down with the other guys in the room and sighed. 

"Why was Grace in your kitchen?" Charles murmured, just loud enough so the others in the room could hear. Frank looked up at the boys and sighed, he lent back against the back of the chair and covered his eyes with his hands. Hazel sighed and placed her hands on Franks upper arm.

"Hazel invited him over. He's basically Leo's adopted pet puppy and," Frank sighed and swallowed before he continued " and he's been abused for so long he's clung to Leo, Hazel and me like a lifeline. I don't think he'd be able to cope without us." Frank sighed heavily and slumped over when he had finished, not wishing to see the other guys' faces. 

"He's been abused? But he's an Omega, they're a cherished thing, they're loved and adored and spoiled." Travis Stoll said, eyebrows raised in confusion. Hazel glanced over at the boys and huffed. 

"Jason's family see him as a disappointment and abuse him. He's very skittish and shy around people, he doesn't trust easy. Don't make him uncomfortable." Frank grumbled out. His eyes hardened as he glanced at the boys sitting around them, they all looked as if they had been slapped in the face and forced to watch something horrible. The only two who seemed murderous where Nico and Percy. They all cooled their expressions when they heard the soft footsteps near the door. Leo popped his head in and he didn't have a happy or sad look, he looked angry. 

"They starved him for a week." Leo growled out, hands tightened into fists and eyes glowing like fire. Hazel grabbed Leo and pulled him down onto her lap and held him to try and calm him down. Leo began to weep silently and clung to Hazel.

"What? A whole week!?" Leo looked up to see Nico and Percy emitting both worried and pissed smells. Leo perked up a bit when he smelled the worried smell and crawled out of Hazel's lap to sit on the floor. His wings and horns were out in the open and he looked up at the two boys who seemed to care. 

"Are you being true or are you two just gonna play with him, because if it is the latter I will flay you both and eat you." Leo growled angrily. Nico and Percy both looked surprised at Leo, but both nodded. Nico knelt down next to Leo and carded his fingers through Leo's hair, making him purr happily. 

"We promise to never harm Jason anyway that would be harmful, we promise little dragon." Nico said softly, his eyes showing care and love while showing hardness and steel. Leo nodded and nudged his head into Nico's hand. 

"He's in the room next to mine, do not make him uncomfortable or scared, or you will be answering to me." Leo murmured. Nico nodded as he got up and he and Percy gently closed the door so that they wouldn't rattle the little dragon sitting on the floor watching the leave. Once the door was shut they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as they began walking the corridors to the section where the bedrooms were. 

"That was tenser than it should have been. I didn't know Leo took such a latch on to our puppy." Percy murmured as he and Nico walked towards the room next to Leo's. Nico nodded and linked his fingers with Percy's as they walked into the room, when they got to the door they both readied themselves and knocked lightly before walking in. The lights were off but the curtains were open and a little figure was lying curled up on the big bed surrounded by pillows and fluffy blankets. Nico and Percy smiled as they walked towards Jason and sat on either side of him. Jason opened his eyes and panicked for a bit before a calming hand was placed on the back of his neck. 

"Shh, it's alright little one. We aren't here to harm you." Nico whispered soothingly into Jason's ear and kissed his temple. Jason mewled softly before cuddling up against Nico and Percy and went back to sleep. Nico and Percy both smiled and the adorable look Jason made before they both laid down on either side of him and cuddled up to Jason before thye both went to sleep.


	3. Leaving the Abuse Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem very fast for there relationship to form, but it's not I promise.

Jason sighed as he woke up feeling safe and warm. He didn't want to open his eyes if he did it'll all be taken away, but his body forced him to open his eyes. Jason opened his eyes and came face to face with a well-defined chest. Jason felt his cheeks heat up and snuggle more into the warmth, not noticing the other warm body behind him. Jason only noticed the other warm body when it shifted and pressed closer to him.

"Wake up." Jason groaned softly and opened his eyes. Jason felt his heart begin to pound when he looked into coal black eyes, and when he turned his heard he looked into ocean blue eyes; Nico and Percy. Jason began to panic, tears filling his eyes.

"Please I sorry, don't hurt me." Jason tried to curl in on himself and hide away from them. Nico noticed what Jason was trying to do, but wrapped his arms around Jaosn's waist and pulled him close.

"We aren't gonna hurt you baby boy." Percy murmured into Jason's eye. Jason wasn't sobbing or begging them not to hurt him, but his tears were still falling. Jason burrowed deeper into Nico's warm arms and tried to hide his face.

"Why? Why do you care?" Jason didn't want to look into either of their eyes and kept his face buried in Nico's chest. Both Nico and Percy smiled as they gazed at the top of Jason's head, his ears twitching and waiting to hear what they said.

"We care because we have loved you since freshman year." Nico murmured.

"We also care because we don't like the fact that our own mate is being beaten and abused." Jason looked up to both of them with wide eyes. He felt his mouth open and close as he looked up at them in both confusion and fear.

"Please don't play with me. I can't take it anymore, please." Jason began to sob afterward, his already weak heart couldn't take anymore with being played with. Nico tightened his hold on Jason as did Percy. Percy kissed the top of Jason's head and turned his head towards him. Percy smiled at Jason kissed the tip of his nose and smiled when he saw Jason wrinkle his nose, but the tears did stop.

"We aren't playing with you. We both are being serious. You are our mate, and we won't let anything happen to you anymore." Nico said bluntly. Jason looked over at Nico and brought his hand up to touch his cheek hesitantly. 

"You promise?" Both Nico and Percy kissed Jason on the cheek.

"We promise baby boy, nothing will break us apart." Jason smiled and chocked when he tried to speak.

"What about my. . . my father." Jason chocked up again and turned to hide his face this time in Percy's neck, clutching his arms like a lifeline. Percy sighed and pulled Jason close, while also pulling Nico close.

"Baby boy, the only way we can keep him away is to mate, and we don't want to stress you." Nico said as he nuzzled Jason's head and kissed the behind his ear.

"I can't go back to him. He'll hurt me, he'll kill me." Jason began to sob again, he didn't want to go back to his father and step-mother. 

"Let's talk tomorrow. We want you rested and fed before we make any decisions, Okay?" Jason nodded and sat up. He looked down and saw that he was in his overly large shirt and under his fluffy blanket. He felt his cheeks heat up when his stomach growled. Percy chuckled and kissed the side of Jason's head softly.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Jason said softly, both athletes smiled and sat up too. Jason couldn't help but stare at how toned and nice looking Nico and Percy were. Both boys helped him out of the bed and walked iht him down to the kitchen where Leo, Hazel, and Frank were. Leo was the first up and he ran towards Jason and flung himself at Jason. 

"You're so cute Jacy." Jason blushed and hid his face on Leo's shoulder. Percy moved from next to Jason to start making food for all of them. Jason moved his face so he could watch Percy. Nico grabbed Jason and pulled him so he was sitting on his lap in the TV area. Jason blushed and instantly curled up in Nico's lap. Jason sighed as he placed his cheek on Nico's chest and continued to watch Percy as Nico turned on the News. For once in his life, Jason was purely happy, until his phone rang. Jason picked it up and instantly dropped it, it was his father's I.D. 

"Jacy, are you okay?" Leo asked gently, seeing Jason's panicked expression, Nico noticed it as well and tightened his hold. Jason's phone stopped ringing and then started ringing again.

"It's your father isn't it." Hazel said gently when Jason nodded. He turned to Nico and gripped him tightly.

"Don't let him take me, please." Nico kissed Jason's forehead and smiled.

"You're gonna get your wish baby boy. We aren't letting you go, and if we have to speed up the process, then so be it. We love you, we aren't letting you go." Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I would like that." Jason smiled as he saw Percy walk into the room and sit down next to Nico and Jason as he set down plates full of food. Jason frowned sadly when he looked at the plates.

"Percy, I can't eat all this, it's too much." Percy kissed him on the lips softly.

"I know, it's okay. I just want you to eat as much as you can baby boy." Jason nodded and picked up a plate and eat slowly.

Percy and Nico smiled at one another while they watched their loveable Golden Furred Finnish Lapphund eat slowly. They moved Jason to in between them and watched over him. They couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt their little puppy. Nico took Jason's phone and placed it in his briefcase that he found next to the couch. Jason placed his plate back on the table and felt his stomach revolt. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and puked. Percy and Nico ran after Jason and to make sure he was taken care of.

"Baby, you didn't have to eat more than you could." Percy said softly. Jason sobbed and hide his face on Percy's shoulder and started to shake.

"I thought I could, I was hungry, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Jason sobbed as the other two shushed him. They cleaned him up and helped him brush his teeth and rinse his mouth before Nico picked Jason up bridal style and brought him to the room they slept in. Nico placed Jason on the bed and Percy crawled in next to him.

The next day Jason woke up and smiled when he felt the two warm bodies next to him. Jason let out a giggle when he felt hands run softly over his tummy and his arms. Percy giggled as he kissed Jason on the nose and nuzzled his face as Nico kissed the back of Jaosn's neck. 

"Morning baby boy." Jason smiled and let Nico pick him up and carry him downstairs. Percy sat on the couch as Nico placed Jason on his lap and turned on the news again and let Jason lay his head on his shoulders. Jason jumped when he heard the front door being banged on. Jason clung to Percy as Nico opened the door as Zeus stormed in.

"Show me where that disgraceful brat is. NOW DIANGELO!!" Zeus roared as he stormed into the TV/day room and placed his eyes on Jason.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME. I AM YOUR ALPHA AND I DEMAND YOU RETURN HOME FOR YOUR DISCIPLINE!!!" Jason whimpered and clung to Percy harshly and curled his body to form a tight ball. Jason tired calming his breathing and glared up at Zeus, he stood up and bared his fangs at him.

"No, you are no longer my family. I will never return to you, you bastard." Jason gasped as he felt Zeus smack his across his face and pain rocket through him. Percy barred his fangs at Zeus and grabbed Jason and pulled him behind his back.

"You leave him alone. As of today, you are no longer his alpha, we are. You will leave this house before we call the authorities and have them arrest you." Nico growled out. Zeus sneered and left the house, slamming the door behind him. 

"Baby boy, its okay. He is never going to get to you ever again. Believe us, please." Percy whispered as he pulled Jason onto his lap and began rocking him back-n-forth until he fell asleep again.

"When he wakes up, we'll make him ours. We can't lose him." Nico said as he kissed Percy on the lips and began petting Jason's hair gently. Percy smiled into the kiss and both looked at the sleeping Jason lovingly.


End file.
